Never a Joke
by SINNAMON-TOAST
Summary: Elizabeth tries keeping her feelings for Meliodas a secret, mainly for the fact that she believes he only teases her for his own amusement. Feeling like a joke, Elizabeth tries to avoid him— but Meliodas isn't just going to let her off that easily. LEMON.


**Hey, AJ here! I noticed the lack of M-Rated Seven Deadly Sins stories, and I decided to try and squeeze one out for the team! I hope you enjoy!**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL, EXPLICIT CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 _I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai (The Seven Deadly Sins)_ _— but I sure wish I did!  
_

How did I end up in this position? Caged on top of a mattress with my heart stuck in my throat— completely vulnerable?

His hands were electrifying as they trailed up from my hips to my ribcage, his fingers sending pleasant shocks of energy that shot through the fabric of my clothes to the skin hiding underneath. I glanced up into his dark eyes to find them filled with some sort of hunger I've never seen before— that look directly sent a heat down to the junction between my legs that I found myself rubbing my thighs together to ease the discomfort.

The light in the room was dim, but I could make out his face clearly. His eyes that were usually a warm, spring time green hue was onyx instead, making them look more intimating than before. His lips were slightly parted, puffing little clouds of heat upon my cheeks as he hovered over me— watching every little movement that I made while squirming under his gaze.

Trying to steady my racing heart I reached up, grasping his sharp-cut jawline in my palms. I bit my lip nervously, feeling the soft skin underneath my fingertips. I tried to engrain all the contours of his face into my memory incase I've would never get the chance to again, my thumb tracing his smooth bottom lip slowly.

It started out just like any other evening. The Boar Hat was open for business, booming with its largest intake of patrons in nearly a week. The last few days were spent with Hawk Mama transporting the tavern and its occupants over the country side until they found a spot the Captain was sure would get the most customers.

I was waitressing like I usually do with Lady Diane, everyone shuffling around each other trying to please each consumer to their fullest. I patiently served each person, trying my best to bring the right order to each person. I was stressed. I felt overwhelmed with all the people filling the Boar Hat, almost past possible capacity. I know I should be used to that by now, we have had plenty of nights like this with all different boisterous people coming in to try the finest, and only traveling, bar in all of Britannia— yet I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, and claustrophobic. Don't get me wrong, I've had lots of fun working on the bar floor— it made me feel useful to the Sins… But after my realization of these strange emotions I've been feeling for so long it made it hard to be around _him._ He was literally everywhere I went. Every time I turned around he was there, either joking around with one of the Sins, or conversating with one of the patrons. I couldn't give my poor heart a break. Whenever his expressive green eyes found me my heart sped up erratically under my left breast, scaring me that it was going to leap out of my chest at any minute.

I don't know when my feelings started to change. I've always in some way liked Sir Meliodas, though I didn't understand why. From the first moment I met him I felt a connection— like I've already knew him. I couldn't explain it. But the way he treated me made it difficult to brush off those feelings I so desperately wanted to conceal. I knew everyone around me saw it, how I felt for him. I've never been good at keeping my emotions in check, which was embarrassing. I also knew he saw it too.

Which made me feel like some toy to him when he would randomly pop up and start teasing me.

I tried to keep my distance this evening—avoiding his wandering eyes, directing myself in a different direction when I noticed him in my line of sight, trying to converse with the patrons longer than necessary to keep myself from having to speak to him. I was a terrible mess.

I occupied myself as the tavern slowly quieted down, the customers slowly dwindling out the doors. I was wiping down the tables that had spills and sloshes of alcohol from everyone's merrymaking, stubbornly wiping my thumb against a stain on the wood grain of the table when I felt a hand firmly grasping my rear.

I instantly froze, my face heating up at the intimate touch. "Yo, Elizabeth."

I glanced over at him hesitantly taking a shaky breath, "G-Good Evening, Sir Meliodas. I-Is there something I could help you with…?"

His usual grin lit up his face as he tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner, my heart painfully thudded in my chest at the sight "It seems like something has been on your mind— is there anything bothering you, Elizabeth?"

I swallowed, shaking my head in denial and glancing away, watching Diane interacting with King on the other side of the room. Her giggles rang in my ears as King was trying to stutter out a sentence to her. I felt myself internally sighing. I can't tell him. It would only make things difficult between us. Things have already been a little rocky as of late, and I just couldn't tell him how I felt for him. It just wasn't that easy.

Besides— he couldn't like someone like me. He wouldn't reciprocate my feelings. All what he does is tease me, and touches me intimately because my reactions amused him. Sir Meliodas thought it was funny to rile me up, and that left me feeling insecure and unimportant.

His hand gave another firm squeeze, breaking me out of my thoughts as I yelped in embarrassment. I glanced over at him shyly, gently brushing his hand off my bottom and taking a step to the side to put a safe distance in between each other.

"Everything is fine, Sir Meliodas. Thank you for checking in on me."

His grin diminished into a small frown, his eyebrows knitting together. "Elizabeth. Be honest. What is bothering you?"

I looked away, trying to silence my internal conflict. I wanted to be honest. I really do. But I don't want to put more strain on my relationship with him. It was already difficult talking to him! I didn't want to make it harder!

It was almost a month ago when I noticed my feelings for him. I now realized that I had feelings for him before then— but I was in denial. I didn't want to admit that I like the way he smiled at me, that I like the way he was so easy-going and carefree. I didn't want to admit that just a simple look from him sent my heart into palpitations, that his touch caused my brain to fry itself. I've never felt this way for anybody. I didn't know these were the signs that told me how different my feelings for the Captain were compared to the rest of the Sins. I assumed it was because of all the things he has done to help me that made me adore him— but when I began thinking about it all the other Sins have gone out of their way to help me, just like Sir Meliodas has. Yet I didn't have such strong emotions and reactions when I talked to any of the others.

I was left shaking. This was the feelings that I have read about in stories— love. But not the love you felt for family, or even for friends. This was what you felt for someone who you wanted a romantic relationship with. With this thought I was sent scurrying away from any connection with him. I didn't want anything to change. I wanted to stay with Sir Meliodas forever, until the day I die. But I wouldn't be able to do that if I succumb to my revelations. The Captain would be uncomfortable with me, and I didn't want that. I was uncomfortable, but I didn't want Sir Meliodas to also feel that way. So, I kept that burden to myself.

I tried my best to give him a bright smile. "Sir Meliodas, there is nothing to worry about. I just haven't been feeling like myself lately." Which was true. I didn't feel like I used to. I felt like I was walking on egg shells around him trying to keep my emotions in check. It was tiring, and stressful. "I should get back to work, we still have customers here!"

I walked away trying to avoid any more confrontations, picking up a couple of empty mugs as I past several tables before walking around the bar and into the kitchen.

When I was alone in the back I placed the mugs into the water in the wash sink. After a moment I took a shaky inhalation lowering myself down and wrapping my arms around my knees balancing on the balls of my feet. I tried to calm my anxiety, taking deep breathes and closing my eyes to try to tune out my racing thoughts.

I was terrible. Why did I let myself become this way? Why couldn't I brush off these foolish feelings for Sir Meliodas? I wanted to tell him, oh goddesses do I, but it was not such a simple feat. I could feel the stinging tears of frustration flood underneath my eyelids. Was it going to be this way from now on? Trying to keep my emotions hidden, and avoiding Sir Meliodas? I didn't want to live this way! I wanted things to be like they were before! Things were so much easier. Sure, I was struggling before with my feelings for him, but I didn't recognize them at the time. Ignorance is bliss. I could feel myself panicking as each thought past through my train of thoughts. I took another deep breath, urging my erratic heart to still down to a calmer pace.

When I finally opened my eyes, I was startled to see Meliodas kneeling in front of me—a knowing look in his emerald eyes. I could feel my cheeks burn as my mouth gaped open, trying to bite out an excuse for why I retreated to the kitchen to hide, but nothing could come out. How long has he been there?

"Obviously something's wrong." He stated nonchalantly, a bored expression shown on his face, his chin cradled in his hand of his arm resting on his knee.

My lips trembled as I stubbornly wiped at the escaping tears. "I'm fine, I was just taking a break. I'll head back out onto the floor in a minute."

"No need, everyone has left for the night. It's time to close up shop. The others are laying back and enjoying some drinks. Now, are you going to tell me what wrong?" He questioned, leaning towards me, his forehead coming to rest against mine.

I stumbled backwards at the contact. I landed on my rear with a gush of air escaping my mouth, my back hitting the cabinet behind me. I felt my heart beginning to crawl up my throat, a small squeak escaping my lips. My eyes were wide with anxiety as I watched amusement color his face, the right corner of his mouth lifting into a smirk.

"A little jumpy tonight, aint'cha?" Meliodas slurred humorously, his eyes expressing mirth. "What got you so worked up, Elizabeth?"

"I-I'm fine!" I repeated, trying to convince that more to myself than anyone else. I looked away nervously, looking frantically for a way to effectively escape this situation. I could feel the panic rising as he continued to watch me with interest, one of his eyes brows raised questionably.

I clumsily stood up, using the cabinets behind me to help myself stand. I turned away from him, wiping my suddenly sweaty palms on my skirt. "I-I think I'm going to turn in early then. Um, Goodnight."

Before I could even walk out of the room I felt a gush of hot air in my ear, I yelped loudly in surprise and shivered involuntarily as his hand came to rest on my shoulder blade, his touch sending sharp shocks throughout my body. His face was way too close to my face for comfort!

"Why don't I join you…? We could keep each other warm." He asked suggestively.

I whipped around in shock. Did he realize what he just implied? I already shared a bed with him, but Hawk always bound him up in a long, thick roll of rope so he wouldn't try anything— not that he ever would. He never took things that far, because he was only ever kidding around with me. He wasn't interested in me, I was just a person he found fun to mess with. But what he just said made my stomach tie in knots, and a warm feeling built in my chest— an inkling of excitement.

But as soon as I caught the look on his face I felt a mixture of things. Hurt, Anger, Annoyance, Confusion, and last but not least— Disappointment.

He had a comical look resting on his face, like he was internally laughing at how I reacted. His lips were upturned in an entertained smile as he quietly let out a chuckle. I felt my anger prickle underneath the surface as I continued to watch his smile grow. After a few seconds of standing there silently fuming I shoved his hand off my shoulder roughly a shock expression now crossing his face as I stormed off onto the bar floor.

"Yo, Princess! Want to have a few rounds with us? It could be fun!" Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed asked with a drunken slur, a goofy grin showing his sharp teeth spread across his face. I came to a complete stop in between the bar floor and the way for the staircase— my escape route.

Diane, the Serpent Sin of Envy, waved her hand urging me over, but stopped when she noticed the look on my face that I failed miserably to hide away. She quickly got up from her seat besides King, Grizzly Sin of Sloth, and came rushing towards me.

She stood in front of me, examining me to try and find the source of my discomfort a look of confusion clear across her features.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" she pressed with concern, grasping my shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. Only it didn't feel so comforting, for it was the same place Sir Meliodas touched me mere moments before. It left a sickening feeling in my stomach. I felt disgusted with myself. I should've known he was only teasing me. That's all he ever does around me! "Why are you crying?"

I quickly wiped away the remaining tears, my face hot and flushed. "I-I'm fine!" I replied stubbornly for at least the third time that night, my body was shaking without my consent— proving pathetically that my statement was false.

Diane frowned, leaning in closer and whispering quietly, "Come on, Elizabeth. You can be honest with me, we're friends after all – right?"

My lips trembled as I nodded at her question, my face falling in shame. I shouldn't be dishonest with Lady Diane. She was my closest friend here. "I-I can't do this anymore… It's getting too hard to hide! Especially when he keeps teasing me…"

"Elizabeth, are you talking about the Captain?" Diane asked gently, her lilac eyes looking at me with undeserved kindness. I once again started tearing up in guilt. I knew Lady Diane liked Sir Meliodas a while ago. But she suddenly lost interest in him and became more affectionate with King. Not so long ago she told me that she and King used to know each other a long time ago, and she only just begun regaining those memories. After that she has been spending more time with him— happier, laughing more. It was so refreshing to see that. I wanted Diane to be happy, because she earned the privilege to be. But it was still hard talking to her about Sir Meliodas simply because I was afraid she might still have some sort of feelings for the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins— however small or big that might be, it was still significant to me. I didn't want to hurt Diane, I cared greatly for her— including all the other Sins.

"Y-Yes!" I stuttered pathetically, looking down at my shoes. "L-Lady Diane, can I stay with you tonight?"

"Elizabeth, remember we're friends, you don't need to add honorifics to my name— otherwise I will have to start calling you Princess again!" She laughed lightly, "Are you sure you want to stay with me?"

Before I could agree I was interrupted with an "Absolutely not!" I turned around to see Sir Meliodas, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, standing there with his arms folded across his chest a frown spread across his face. I swallowed at the intense look he was sending me, nervousness eating away at the knots in my stomach.

"Captain, Elizabeth wants to stay with me tonight— she needs someone to talk to." Diane interjected heatedly. She glanced at me in concern before looking back at the Captain.

"Great, she can talk to me!" His mood shifted considerably from one end of the spectrum to the other in a matter of seconds, he walked up to me, grasping my hand in his.

"Uh, Captain? I think the reason Elizabeth wanted to room with Diane was because she feels uncomfortable being around you right now…" King stated hesitantly. When I looked over at the Sin of Sloth he had a look of horror on his face, sweat dripping down his forehead. I turned to look over at the direction he was looking in to find it was directed at Sir Meliodas, but instead of the Captain looking over at the fairy king he looked up at me with a grin. Did he send some sort of threatening look to King when I wasn't looking?

I glanced around the room looking for someone to somehow get me out of this situation and found Hawk passed out in a half-eaten bowl of scraps on the floor besides Sir Ban— he was usually the one these past few weeks to get me out of these awkward moments and I was horrified at the thought that he wouldn't be able to help me out of this problem tonight. I swallowed deeply as I looked at the others for help fruitlessly knowing they wouldn't do anything against their Captain.

Diane sent me an apologetic look, her eyes filled with concern while King floated on his Chastiefol looking away nervously besides her. Ban raised his mug, some of the alcohol sloshing onto the table and then onto the floor that was just previously mopped earlier in the evening by Diane. If she noticed she probably ignored it because of what was evolving at the moment, otherwise she would've hit him in anger.

"Have fun!" sang Ban playfully, taking another deep drink from his mug.

"Come on, Elizabeth. Let's head up!" Meliodas cheerfully exclaimed, pulling me towards the stairs and then leading me up the steps while I stumbled after him.

He opened the door to his room and dragged me inside before loudly slamming the door— hard enough that the walls shook and rattled. I stared down at the floor, his boots coming in my line of vision as he stepped closer to me.

I took several steps back until the back of my thighs bumped against the mattress, him following me. My palms were sweaty and hot, I began rubbing them against my skirt to try and dry the sudden perspiration. I refused to look up into his eyes, instead my eyes wandered on different parts of him. They trailed from his chest past his face to his unruly blonde mess of hair, trying to find something to capture my attention rather than looking straight in the face at him.

"Elizabeth." Meliodas stated firmly yet softly, trying to grab my attention.

My eyes flickered off him down to our feet once again. My face burned in embarrassment with how close he was to me. I could feel his warm breath on my face and it cause me to choke.

"Elizabeth." Meliodas pressed harder, his voice more serious and commanding, almost like he was directing the other Sins.

"Y-Yes, Sir Meliodas?" I stuttered uncomfortably.

"Elizabeth, look at me."

I waited several moments before slowly raising my gaze, the look he was sending me sent a shiver throughout my whole body. I swallowed nervously. The look in his eyes were completely different from the Meliodas I knew. It was dark, intense, controlling. Slowly they shifted to something closer to what I recognized, surprising me at how fast his moods could change.

"You are going to tell me what's wrong, Elizabeth. And you're going to explain to me why you have been avoiding me these past few weeks."

I was silent for a while before quietly whispering, "I-I can't do that, Sir Meliodas."

His eyes narrowed at me darkly, and suddenly he had a grip on my chin lowering it closer to him. My breath caught in my throat and my heart was sent into overdrive. "You will." He commented lowly.

"P-Please, Sir Meliodas… Don't make me do this!" I whimpered, tears I didn't register were there sliding down my cheeks. "Please just understand that I can't tell you!"

"Elizabeth." He demanded. It sent another shiver down my spine. He's never acted like this around me before. He was usually so happy, so carefree! But now I can see an inkling on why he was called the Dragons Sin of Wrath. It was unnerving at how serious he has become when moments before when we were heading up the stairs he was so cheerful. I didn't want to continue to hide from him.

Yet I can't tell him! But he got me cornered! If I tell him, everything is going to change, and to be frank I don't like changes. I want things to stay normal between us— at least somewhat normal. Where I can follow him and the other Sins on their adventures, where I can stay with him forever! If I tell him my feelings, would he reject me? Would he make me go back to the Kingdom of Liones and live the lonely life I was previously trapped in?

"S-Sir Meliodas, things have changed." I whispered quietly, "I-It's hard to be around you."

"Explain."

I fidgeted with the edge of my skirt, taking a shaky inhalation. How should I word this? Any wrong word and things could shatter apart right then and there. I was hesitant. "I-I've noticed something, something I didn't realized until lately. It makes it difficult to act regularly when I'm around you, especially when you… you…"

"When I what, Elizabeth?" He asked with a smoldering look that almost made me collapse right there from its intensity.

"When you tease me!" I blurted out, once I realized what I said I took a step back and fell against the mattress.

"What is wrong with a little teasing, Elizabeth?" he asked me, his eyes dark but his voice playful as he folded his arms across his chest, "I feel like there is something you're not telling me."

"Sir Meliodas, do I really need to say the rest?" I asked with exasperation, sitting up on the bed. I felt like I wanted to bolt from the room and go hide out in the forest surrounding the tavern until I could think rationally again— which was likely not anytime soon. All what was going through my head was how he was looking at me right now, and how it made me feel dizzy.

He leaned forward, resting his hands on my bare knees as he hovered above me. I froze in my spot with how close he was getting to me. I was going to combust any moment now!

"I have a feeling I know what it is, but I can't be positive about that until you confirm it or not for me." He nonchalantly spoke, his breath fanning across my flushed face.

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, leaning back to gain some space away from the man with the wicked smirk resting on his lips. I was beginning to get frustrated, he was teasing me again! I looked away over his shoulder at the door trying to gain whatever form of composure that was left available. Maybe I can just make an escape out the door quickly?

His eyes were gleaming with a look that I couldn't identify, his irises were shifting colors— a dark, dark green that could've been black if you weren't paying enough attention. The right corner of his lip was upturn in devilish grin, wicked and promising—

I couldn't think straight, he was still too close!

"S-Sir Meliodas, you're making it hard to think right now…"

His grin turned almost sinister as his hand gripped the tops of my thigh tightly as he leaned closer, "Oh, why is that?"

"Y-You're too close!"

"We've always been close like this, Elizabeth. Why is it starting to bother you now…?" Meliodas asked with mock confusion, "Why is this any different?"

He picked up my right hand resting on the bed and brought it to his chest, slipping it under his button-up so my hand was touching the warm planes of his muscular chest, leading it in a circular motion. "Aren't we lovers?"

"W-What?!" I squeaked, my face on fire as I stared up at him in horror while his face lit up at my reaction. He wasn't actually serious, was he? All these weeks I've been avoiding him because I didn't want to ruin what we had with my feelings that I didn't think he reciprocated… I frowned. No. Don't get worked up, Elizabeth. He is just teasing you— again.

"You can grope me you all you like, I don't mind!"

"Sir Meliodas, I'm trying to be serious! Are my feelings really that funny to you…?" I asked hurt, retracting my hand away from him. Am I really that unimportant to him?

"Elizabeth—"

"No!" I shouted, brushing him off me and scooting away. "Just please— please stop that! If you think my feelings for you are that funny, then just leave me alone. I can't do this anymore!"

Before I realized it, I was spread out beneath him, his arms caging me in. My heart was sent into crazy palpitations. How did I end up in this position?

His hands were electrifying as they trailed up from my hips to my ribcage, his fingers sending pleasant shocks of energy that shot through the fabric of my clothes to the skin hiding underneath. Nervously I glanced up into his dark eyes to find them filled with some sort of hunger I've never seen before— that look directly sent a heat down to the junction between my legs that I found myself rubbing my thighs together to ease the discomfort. What is this feeling? It was something I've never experience before, but it felt deliciously intoxicating throughout my body. I felt myself flush in embarrassment at the thought that I wanted him to touch me even _more._

Trying to steady my racing heart I reached up, grasping his sharp-cut jawline in my palms. I bit my lip nervously, feeling the soft skin underneath my fingertips. I tried to engrain all the contours of his face into my memory just incase I've would never get the chance to again, my thumb tracing his smooth bottom lip slowly.

He mumbled something almost wordlessly to me, I couldn't make out what he was to say. I was sure my eyes stared up at his questionably, trying to decipher what he was saying.

He leaned down closer to me, where our lips were just a breath away from each other. The air hitched in my throat at our proximity from each other. I began panicking slightly, my body trembling under his warm hands.

How was I supposed to know what to do next? I've never been this close to him before, and he hasn't ever touched me like this before— so tender and loving. It wasn't like Sir Meliodas hasn't touched me intimately before, but it was always jokingly and teasing. He was never serious, at least as far as I've noticed. There was always a mischievous glint in his eyes when he was touching me like that. So naturally I've never really felt like it was significant, I didn't feel important to him when he touched me in those ways— especially when I heard him comforting Lady Diane at the fighting festival a while back that he doesn't touch important individuals like that. It left a sinking feeling in my stomach when I heard that. Didn't I matter to Sir Meliodas at all? Or was I some joke to him?

"What's are you thinking, Elizabeth...?" He questioned me quietly, one of his hands leaving my ribcage to be placed besides my head to keep himself upright, his calloused hand tangling in the hair that was haloed around my head on the fluffy pillow.

"Sir Meliodas, do you really mean it?" I softly asked, turning my face away in embarrassment of how close he was.

I caught a glimpse out of the corner of my eyes of him frowning, "What are you talking about, Elizabeth?"

I could feel tears of frustration filling the brim of my eyes as my lips slightly trembled, "Y-You aren't teasing me right now, are you?"

I waited for a few moments before I turned my head back to face him, finding my eyes leveled with his. My heart rattled against my ribcage erratically. If Sir Meliodas was teasing me right now, then he was extremely cruel. I _wanted_ this. This was something I actually _really_ wanted. I yearned to be closer with Sir Meliodas— I wanted this for so long that it hurt. Everyday I was with him the more I was drawn to his carefree attitude, his charming smile, the look in his eyes when he was amused— no matter how much I've tried to avoid him these past couple of weeks. I love Sir Meliodas. I know I do. But I seriously doubted he felt the same pull I did. I was just boring, clumsy Elizabeth, third princess of Liones. I was nothing special. I didn't have any real importance— the only time I was of any use to the Deadly Sins was the battle with Hendrickson when I was able to heal everyone with my druid blood awakening.

Would Sir Meliodas be so cruel to pull a prank such as this to me? Having me cornered under him on his bed, his hands running along my body sending my mind into a frenzy— was that actually funny to him? See how far you can work Elizabeth up before she explodes?

"Elizabeth…" He spoke seductively, his fingertips massaging the roots of my hair, "You don't need to worry."

I stared back at him quietly, my cheeks burning hotly as his mouth widened into a wicked grin. "Do you have so little faith in me, Elizabeth?"

"Sir Meliodas—"

"Do you want me to tease you?" He asked his deep voice filled with mirth as his hand traveled from its place on my ribcage closer to my chest. I took a shaky breath inward, grasping his hand before it reached its destination and shoved it away.

He raised his eyebrow at me, questioning me quietly, "You're being awfully assertive tonight."

He leaned back to get a better visual of my face, his face morphing into shock at the sudden onslaught of tears dribbling out of the corners of my eyes. I wiped away the wetness stubbornly, sniffling a whimper.

"Sir Meliodas, am I a joke to you?"

"What?" He asked bewildered, confusion sinking into his voice, "Where did you get that impression?"

I wiped away another stream of tears, looking at the wall on the other side of the room. "That's all what you ever do. You tease me, you never take me seriously! What am I supposed to think, Sir Meliodas?"

The room was so silent I could hear the wind shuffling through the trees outside, almost mockingly. I could still hear the other Sins downstairs, though I couldn't hear their actual words. I avoided looking in his eyes, an irrational fear that they would swallow me whole with one glance. Moments passed by, my usually patient temper starting to flare its head. Without looking at him, I lightly pushed him away from me as I sat upright on the bed. I was upset, angry even. I should've known he was teasing me—yet again. I went to throw my legs over the side of the mattress when I was press roughly back down in my previous position, my head hitting the pillow with a soft thud.

I looked up at him in confusion, startled to see a deathly serious expression on his face. He leaned down closer to me, his calloused fingers gripping my thigh not currently covered by the skirt that was bunched up closely to my hip. He pulled the thigh towards him, wrapping it around his waist while his other hand eased it way back up my body slowly— trailing up my other thigh, past my hips, all the way up my body until it was caressing my flushed cheek. I bit back a comment of frustration at the look in his eyes— they were almost like they dared me to say something.

"So, you want me to be serious?" he questioned huskily, his eyes lidded. I tried to swallow the rock suddenly stuck in my throat, watching him curiously. I opened my mouth, wanting to say something, but my mouth was dried— the words were shriveled up on the tip of my tongue before I could even try to say anything.

"Elizabeth…?" He probed, wanting to hear my answer. His thumb grazed my chin, prying it upwards so my mouth was a hair width away from his. My lips trembled in anticipation, wanting desperately for him to close the gap. I gulped at the feral look he was sending to me, my nerves frying at the intensity.

"I don't want to be a joke to you, Sir Meliodas." I whispered quietly, my lips moving softly against his own without any real physical contact. "I want to feel important to you. Like I matter."

Quickly his mouth engulfed my own, pressing roughly as he angled my face to get better access. I was still, surprised. He swallowed my gasp, using his own mouth to pry open my lips. Unsure of his intentions I didn't fight against him, but I froze with shock when I felt his tongue slide past my lips into my mouth swiftly before tangling it with mine.

I squeezed my eyes shut at the intrusion, trying to calm my frantic heart at the foreign sensation of his warm muscle sliding erotically against my own. The discomfort from earlier was back between my legs, and subconsciously I began trying to rub my thighs together to ease the heat pulsing at my core only to find I was unable to with his hips pressed up against me.

I felt the growl past through his mouth into my mine, his hand gripping my thigh harder— trying uselessly to bring me closer to him. I could already feel the bruise forming on my skin underneath his fingers, my skin tingling and tender.

He urged my tongue roughly, silently commanding me to put more effort into our lip-lock. Timidly I stroked back with him eagerly responding back with vigor. My hands that were previously resting at my sides found their way into his thick, messy blonde locks; trying to bring him closer.

I found myself craving oxygen as the moment continued, his mouth controlling the kiss was leaving me breathless. I never thought that his kisses would be the same as when he was fighting— intense, powerful, mind-blowing; but he definitely showed me. Sir Meliodas never failed to amaze me since I've met him.

He pulled away, sensing that I needed air. He panted against my lips as I tried fruitlessly to catch my breath. It was almost impossible to control breathing when he was this close to me. His scent was soothing— a mixture of the forest greenery and ale.

"Never a joke." He murmured quietly, gripping my chin tightly.

"W-What?" I stuttered in confusion at his statement, unable to understand what he was trying to say.

"You. You're never a joke to me, Elizabeth." Meliodas stated, gazing intensely down at me. "You're the most important thing in my life, you'll always will be."

My eyes watered, my lips trembling as the corners of my mouth pulled up into a small smile. My hands slowly slid from Meliodas's hair down to his cheeks, cupping them gently in my palms. "Sir Meliodas, you are the best thing that entered my lonely life. I'm _oh so very_ happy that I met you."

His lips found mine again. He passionately kissed me, pressing his lip firmly against my mouth. I pulled his cheeks closer to me as he deepened the kiss, his tongue probing against my lower lip for entrance. I opened hesitantly, his tongue fluidly sneaking in and once again tangling with mine. I could feel his hand that was previously holding my outer thigh trailed further up and under my skirt, grasping a firm grip on my rear. His fingers were playing with the seam of my panties. I squeezed my eyes tighter shut, moving my tongue against his with a little more force.

My mind buzzed as he became a little more aggressive with his movements, the hand that was tangled in my hair yanking my head back so he had better access to my lips, his tongue forcibly moving throughout the inside of my mouth. His tongue rubbed against the insides of my cheek, and leisurely running against my teeth— tasting every little crevice he could find. It left me feeling flustered and hot.

Meliodas grounded his hips against me, a hard bulge rubbed against my lower half, the friction causing the discomfort in between the thighs to turn into a pleasurable ache. I involuntarily let a whimper past my lips, Meliodas swallowing it greedily as he continued rocking against the junction of my legs. I opened my thighs wider, hoping I would be able to feel him move against me more.

He roughly pulled my hair back, our lips breaking a part. But before I could miss the contact too much he attached his mouth below my ear, sucking on the skin there vehemently. His teeth grazed against me and I let out an audible gasp.

"S-Sir Meliodas…!" I whispered breathlessly at all the feelings of his touches flooded my body like a large wave crashing over me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He pulled his mouth away his warm breath brushing across my neck. I shivered in excitement pressing my hips upwards, so they rubbed against his, the friction sent a bolt of heat down to my core.

Meliodas groaned pushing himself up separating our upper halves. He stared down at me heatedly, making my heart stutter painfully under my left breast. His hands reached up to the scarf at the front of the tavern uniform.

I held my breath anxiously as he continued to stare down at me. I was confused on why he stopped, did he suddenly not want this? Was he regretting kissing me? Was I doing this all wrong?

"You can tell me to stop now, Elizabeth. I won't be upset." He voiced hoarsely. "I'm not confident in being able to stop once we start this."

Subconsciously I breathed out a breath of relief. So he wasn't stopping because he didn't want to continue— he just wanted to make sure I felt comfortable going on. It left a warm feeling in my chest that he cared enough to see if I still wanted this.

"Please, Sir Meliodas. Let's keep going."

He didn't need to be told twice— right away he tugged off the purple tavern scarf, discarding it over the side of the bed without caring to look where it went. He began unsnapping the buttons, his warm breath grazing across my chest as each button came undone until I was left in my bra. He pushed the blouse off my shoulders and I lifted myself up to shrug off the top and tossed it over the left side of the bed. Once I made sure it was out of view I laid back down. Shyly I watched for his reactions

Silently he stared down at me, his eyes traveling across the front of my body with a look of appreciation, I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. He hasn't ever looked at me so forwardly before, and it made the ache more prominent between my legs.

His hand moved sensibly slow down my sides before they got down to the waistband of my skirt, his fingers grazing a little underneath before slipping back out. Meliodas hands gripped my belt, quickly unbuckling it and tugging it out of all the belt loops in one swift movement, throwing it in some unknown corner of the room before his attention went back to focus on my skirt, slipping his fingers back underneath the waistband effortlessly pulling the whole thing down and lifting my legs to slide it completely off and over my feet.

I didn't see where the article of clothing was thrown off to before I heard the Captain chuckle quietly to himself as his focused down at my undergarment. I felt the knots in my stomach twisting at the sound in nervousness.

"Nice choice for the occasion, Elizabeth!" Meliodas exclaimed teasingly, his fingers playing with the small ribbon bow attached to the waistband, "It will be just like unwrapping a present! Were you planning this all along for tonight?"

My cheeks burn, and I slapped my hands over my eyes to avoid looking at his wicked smile he had sitting on his lips. "S-Sir Meliodas!" I cried loudly in embarrassment.

He ignored my cries, instead one of his hands slid underneath me, and I arched my back at the feeling of his warm hand drifting from the small of my back upward, almost thrusting my chest in his face. His smile turned dirty as I felt the hooks of my bra unsnap. Meliodas slipped his hand out from under me and his other hand pulling the top strapless undergarment off me, his hot breath tickling my now bare chest.

I refused to uncover my face not wanting to see the look I knew he was waiting to give me. I held my breath trying to calm down the thudding underneath my left breast. A moment goes by before his hands removed mine from my face, moving both of my wrist into one hand, holding it above my head in a firm grip-lock. I tried moving my arms, but he only held my wrist tighter, immobilizing them.

I looked up at him in shock, my body tremoring in anxiety. His irises were now completely black to the point that I couldn't identify where his pupils were. I could practically see his dark aura just looking at him, his lips upturned in the corner in a small, secretive smirk.

He continued to have his grip on my wrists, keeping them pinned above my head as he lowered his face down to my throat, his breath tickling my skin. I quietly whimpered at the feeling of his lips pressing against my collar bone, sharply nipping randomly around the area.

His hand that wasn't occupied busied itself creeping up my stomach until just underneath my breasts, coming to a painful stop.

Meliodas sucked a little patch of skin, my breath hitching slightly when his tongue darted out to sooth the spot before continuing moving downward. He kept up that excruciating slow progress, sucking, nipping, and licking all the way down until he was in the valley of my breasts. Once he was there his hand grasped a firm hold of my right breast, squeezing it roughly, his thumb rolling the nipple while his tongue took a leisure stroke on the nipple of my other breast. It slowly circled it several times before he latched his hot mouth on it.

I let out a loud gasp, struggling against the restraints of his hand. I wanted to bring him closer, I wanted to touch him too! I continued to struggle desperately around him. My legs squirmed before I wrapped my calves around the small of his back, squeezing him against me. The hard bulge that I noticed before brushed against the junction of my thighs again, my core throbbing in the ache that was slowly becoming unbearable.

I arched my back, Meliodas sucked harder and kneaded my breast thoroughly, squeezing it firmly. I whimpered, trying to pull my hands away from his grip but still couldn't escape. I was getting restless, squirming in his hold to try and ease the discomfort. Flustered with the ache in my core I pressed it against Meliodas finding that the friction kind of soothed the pulsing down below.

Experimenting, I rubbed my core against him, and found that the friction felt _good_. I repeated the movement, my lower half grinding roughly against the bulge in his pants. I continued, wanting some form of relief that wasn't coming soon enough.

His mouth popped off my breast, a hoarse groan coming from his throat as he pulled away, he released my wrists and his hands flew down to my hips to hold me still. His fingers were strongly pressed against the skin of my hips, the tightest he has ever gripped me.

"Sir Meliodas…!" I gasped, automatically my hands reached up to his shoulders, grasping them hard.

"Elizabeth…" He murmured breathlessly, "You need to stop doing that."

"B-But…!" I stuttered helplessly, my body trembling. My hands were shaking violently against his shoulders. The ache was becoming painful, I don't know how much longer I can handle it! Why am I feeling this way right now? How can I make it stop?

"Let me help you." He replied huskily, his right-hand fidgeting with the hem of my panties as if he could read my thoughts. My face heated up as he slipped his fingers past the elastic, his hand drifting down to my opening. I bit back the cry that wanted to escape my throat, instead a muffled moan passed through instead.

One of his fingers entered and rubbed along the juncture coating itself with arousal, his digit circling around my entrance tantalizing slow, before slipping inside. I stiffened, it was uncomfortable, yet it wasn't— I couldn't properly explain it.

Slowly he pulled the finger out until it was almost completely out, then quickly slid it back it. He kept pumping in and out, his eyes wandering between what he was doing and back up to the look on my face. The pleasurable ache in my core was building in intensity and my mouth was gaped open panting softly while focusing on him.

Another finger was added to the mix, and I could feel my thighs tensing around his hips as he continued his ministration with his digits. He started pumping harder, his fingers scissoring— almost like he was trying to stretch me wider. He did that for a little bit before his thumb ran along the slit until it hit a small bundle of nerves at the top, rolling it underneath his thumb.

I whimpered loudly, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull closer to me, but he kept his distance while keeping his focus on my lower body.

Something was building up in the pit of my stomach, and it made me nervous. I've never experienced this type of feeling before. I have felt the ache between my legs before, but I didn't realize why I felt it. I remember a few times when Sir Meliodas was joking around and touching me when suddenly my core would start to burn. When I would change my underwear later on during the day there was some sort of slick, clear bodily fluid left behind.

I was confused the first several times it happened, back when I first met Sir Meliodas. It made me nervous. Deep down I knew what it was and why it happened, I wasn't stupid— I knew what happens to the human body, I was tutored most of my life by learning officials— but I was in denial. I didn't want to admit that I like it when he touched me, or teased me. I just didn't like the fact that he did it because it was funny to him to see me get so red and flustered by the little things he did to me.

"Sir Meliodas!" I cried out as my stomach was beginning to clench, I was begging him to do something— to help me, to give me relief but instead his hands came to a halt.

I stared at him in confusion as he smirked knowingly at me— which only confused me more! He pulled his hand out of my panties, bringing his coated fingers to his mouth, sucking on them. I watched bewildered, but for some reason this made the ache even more unbearable. When he popped the fingers out of his mouth he pried my legs off from around him, spreading my thighs widely as he moved down the bed, his hot breath tickling my stomach.

Meliodas came to rest hovering above my panties, his hands sliding up my thighs until they reached my hips. He stared up at me with a predatory look, hooking his fingers around the elastic waistband of my panties and slowly slid them down my legs, throwing the offending garment over the side of the bed. His face hovered above the index of my thighs, his warm breath fanning across my sensitive area.

My breath hitched, "S-Sir Meliodas, what are you doing?" I asked shyly, feeling the sudden urge to hide my lower body with my hands.

"Oh, you'll see." He promised, grabbing my thighs again and placing them over his muscular shoulders before he grabbed around my stomach, lifting my bottom half into the air. His own thighs came underneath the small of my back to help keep me up, and my upper back was left balancing the rest of my body weight. I looked up at the man bewildered at this sudden position. "I rather like this view, Elizabeth."

My face flushed at the sudden seductive tone taken in his voice, I was about to ask him a question but it soon slipped out of my mind as his tongue dragged up the slit of my nether region, causing me to choke on my own breath. I reached my hands up to try and grab ahold of him, but I didn't have enough upper body strength to pull myself up. I stared up at him, gasping as his tongue leisurely dragged another lick up. I needed to touch him! I reached my hands up to grip his forearms that were wrapped around my stomach to hold me up, digging my nails into the flesh at the sensual torture I was currently enduring.

Meliodas tongue slipped through the slit, lapping against the bundle of nerves at the top. I cried loudly, my thighs tightening around his head, bringing him closer to me. He removed one of the arms around my middle to add it in. His fingers spread apart my opening, letting his tongue get better access to the bundle, his lips wrapping around it and he began alternating between sucking vigorously and circling his tongue around it.

My breathing stuttered, and I would squeeze my eyes shut for several seconds before watching him again. The sight was erotic, and made my stomach clench in arousal with my heart thudding hard against the wall of my chest.

His fingers slipped down to my entrance, slowly entering and started a steady rhythm of in and out. Tears filled my eyes at the pleasurable intensely tearing apart my being. Whatever was building inside of me was quickly increasing incredulously.

"A-Ah! S-Sir Meliodas!" I cried, my thighs clenching together tighter, but he didn't seem to mind. He looked like he was enjoying making me fall apart at the seams by his touch.

I whimpered loudly, squirming in place but he held me still. I could feel myself shaking under the pressure rising, my eyes squeezing shut.

He dragged his tongue around the nerves one more time before giving one last hard suck and suddenly I was falling fast.

Light flashed behind my eye lids as my composure finally broke. I let out a broken wail of his name, throwing my head back onto the bed. The feeling in the pit of my snapping like it been cut in half by a sharp knife.

My body shook violently as heat engulfed my whole body, burning my core. I continued letting out a soundless scream that was choked in the back of my throat.

When I opened my eyes again after who knows how long I found I was laying back flat on the mattress with Meliodas between my thighs hovering above me with only what could be described as a mischievous and what my sister Veronica would call "a shit-eating grin". His lips and the corners of mouth was glistening with what had to be my arousal, his tongue sweeping out to lick the wetness before using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the remainder. My face suddenly felt hot watching the sight.

I sat up, my hands reaching out to grab a hold of his black vest unbuttoning it and without me even having to ask he shrugged it off and tossed it over the edge to the ever-building pile of discarded clothing.

Nervously I took a deep breath, trying to will myself to be more confident. Before I could think of what to do Meliodas grabbed ahold of my hands slipping them underneath his partially open button-up so my hands were touching the bare, hard planes of his muscular chest. I looked up to see his expression, which had a goofy grin sitting on his lips.

"My time to be groped?" He asked with a mock sense of hopefulness. I bit my lip anxiously as he directed my hands for me in a circular motion, I could feel the straining cords of his muscle underneath my fingertips. "Please be gentle!" He added jokingly releasing the grip on my hands.

Taking in a shaky breath my hands drifted farther beneath his shirt, running my hands over the hard indentations of his abdominal muscles. I could feel him breathing in and out slowly under my palms. I slid my hands back up to the collar of his shirt, pulling off his red tie that hung loosely around his neck and discarded it before turning my attention back to the white button-up. Carefully I began unbuttoning it, more skin being revealed with each button undone. Finally, after several moments I was able to completely open the shirt, and I pushed off the shoulders with him shrugging off the rest before tossing it behind his head carelessly leaving the top half of his body entirely bare.

My eyes wandered across the strong expanse of his chest, and down to his stomach. Surprised, I noticed for the first time a trail of faint blonde hair leading into the waistband of his pants. I've seen Sir Meliodas shirtless several times during battle, but never once have I noticed that about him. I reached out hesitantly, my fingers softly brushing over the small trail curiously, before my fingers barely slipped into his pants to find the rest of the trail.

Suddenly his hand was wrapped around my wrist, yanking it back and shoving me back down on the mattress. He crawled over me, a feral look masking his face, an almost evil smirk placed upon his lips. I watched in shock, now noticing the black swirled symbol above his right brow. My eyes widen when I also then noticed the black markings covering parts of his bare body that weren't previously there moments before.

It wasn't a secret, I already knew that Sir Meliodas is from the demon clan— the eldest son of the fearsome Demon King— but the only time I happen to see his markings was when he was in battle. I wasn't scared, even though many people feared Meliodas, especially when he showed his demonic side. But Meliodas never showed me any reason to fear him. He always showed me compassion and kindness, and wanting to help those in need. Meliodas may be a demon, but he wasn't evil. Not in the least.

He released the wrist he was gripping, letting it fall to the side as my attention was drawn to him. "Do you want to continue to be _daring_ , Elizabeth…?"

I gulped, unsure how I was supposed to respond to that question. Trying not to make too sudden of movement I reach up to his face, cupping his cheeks in my palms. I pulled him down towards me, softly stating, "You don't scare me, Sir Meliodas."

I pulled him the rest of the way towards me, my first time capturing his lips into a kiss on my own. I tangled my hands in his mess of hair, pulling at the roots— feeling his groan escape his lips into my mouth. I waited for him to make the next move, but he remained still, barely putting any effort into our kiss.

Does he want me to take the lead now? I wasn't sure if I could, what should I do?

Timidly I ran my tongue against the seam of his mouth, asking for entrance. Quickly he responded, opening his mouth for me allowing my tongue to stroke his hesitantly. I could feel the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile before he tangled his warm muscle with mine. My hands ran from his cheeks down his neck and onto his chest, gripping his pectorals. I earned what sounded like a groan of approval, my hands continuing to run up and down the front of him.

Needing air, I pulled away panting up at him. He had a dark smile on his lips, but the markings have vanished, a sense of relief flooding over me. His eyes weren't pitch-black no more, but they were still hazy and dark "Want to continue for us, Elizabeth?"

My face heated up, my mouth slightly gaping open. He wanted me to do more? "I-I can't—"

He grabbed my right hand, resting it on his chest above the steady beat of his heart. I quickly looked back up at him to see one of his regular carefree grins back on his face, which instantly comforted me. "Too embarrassed to continue on your own? All you have to do is ask for me to help."

He stared down at me expectantly, and I stared up at him in confusion. Realizing he was waiting for an answer I shyly bit out, "Please, Sir Meliodas. Can you help me?"

Meliodas let go of my hand away grabbing the edge of his pants and yanked them down, smoothly maneuvering them off his legs and kicking them over and off the bed. I stared down at his lower half realizing he wasn't wearing any undergarments.

I quickly looked away, but it was burned into my head. I've never seen a completely naked man before, and now I suddenly felt hesitant on continuing. I don't know if he was an average size, or not, but I was trembling with the thought of where it's supposed to go.

He spread my legs wider apart, moving to kneel in between them. I stared at him, and nervousness must have shown across my features because he stilled.

"It's okay, Elizabeth. You can tell me no." He reassured, comforting me.

"No, Sir Meliodas. I want this." I managed to spit out with tripping over my words, my voice full of courage, "I honestly want this, please."

He grinned, a look of relief passing across his face. Slowly he turned his attention down to my lower half, one of his hands gripping my waist, and the other gripping his member. I watched with my face flushed as he lowered himself closer to me, his face hovering over me but his attention remained downwards as he slid his erection against my opening, slowly coating it in my arousal. I watched with interest as his face morph into the serious expression he usually shared only in battle, a look of concentration and determination.

His eyes settled on my own as he slowly sank into me, stretching and filling my entrance. I gasped loudly reaching up and gripping his shoulders tightly, my eyes squeezing shut at the intrusion. He continued to lower his member into me, until he was all the way in. He remained still, his hand cupping my cheek, his thumb rubbing soothingly against my cheek bone.

"Look at me, Elizabeth." He commanded assertively. I fluttered my eyes open, feeling wetness drip from the corner of my eyes down my hot cheeks. I blinked them away, shocked, I didn't realize I have started crying!

I smiled up at him, to show him I was okay, but seriousness remained on his face. He lowered his face closer to mine, his breath tickling my nose.

"You are my whole reason for living." He stated firmly, "You are mine, Elizabeth."

Before I could reply he pulled himself almost completely out, and quickly thrusted it back in. I slid back against the force, a gush of air escaping my mouth. He pulled out again, thrusting harder. He continued that until he found a steady rhythm, grunting lowly with every thrust.

His hands found my thighs, gripping them tightly around his waist— automatically I wrapped my calves around the small of his back, crossing them at the ankles to get better leverage on him. Once I was secure against him one of his hands led down to my rear, grasping the cheek firmly in his calloused, warm hand.

My hands drifted from his shoulders down to his back, my hand clawing at his shoulder blades, as he continued violently slamming into me.

After a while the discomfort from being filled with replaced with a pleasurable sense of fullness, I threw my head back, tightly grasping onto him. I began rocking my hips with him movements, finding the friction hit all the right places I haven't known about.

"Sir Meliodas!" I cried out, as he pounded against me harder. I pressed myself closer to him, feeling his body hot and slick with perspiration, causing our skins to slide against each other.

He growled, his hand gripping my bottom tighter, "Say my name…!" He demanded, frustration in his voice.

"Sir Meliodas!" I cried again, trying to bring him closer to me, but he held himself away from me.

"My name!" He snapped, being more forceful and aggressive. "Say my actual name!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep my grip on him. The pressure was building in my stomach again, but this time with vengeance. He kept on getting more and more forceful, my body was being slammed against the mattress with every thrust he made now. Yet, I didn't care. This felt right, like we were always meant to do this. This felt exhilarating!

"Elizabeth!" he growled, his right hand tangling itself in my hair, tugging my head back to look at him squarely in the eyes. There was demand in them, his eyes were filled with fire that left my heart hammering harder.

"M-Meliodas!" I whispered, testing it out quietly. It felt strange losing the honorific, like there was something missing, yet this felt more intimate. It made me feel closer to him.

"Louder, Elizabeth." He commanded, grabbing the back my neck, "I want to hear you say my name!"

"Meliodas!" I wailed louder than any of my other cries, "Please, Meliodas!"

A large smirk spread across his face as he slid his hand between us and down to the index of my legs. Roughly, he began stroking the bundle of nerves. I trembled, squeezing my legs around him tighter and wrapping my arms around his neck, and burying my face into his collar bone.

I could feel myself starting to unravel, I shut my eyes, panting loudly into his ear before the band broke that was keeping my composure. I gasped his name loudly, the feeling of pleasure flood through me as I fell from my high.

His lips found mine, kissing me urgently as he continued his pace. I kiss him back, my hands running through his hair. His tongue made it way in without bothering to ask for permission, wrestling my muscle with his own. I moaned into the kiss, holding his skull with my hands in a death grip.

He continued thrusting into me, and I wanted to cry at how sensitive I felt down below when he finally after several long moments he broke his lips apart from me let out a loud groan of my name. I felt him release into me, and he slowly came to a stop, bracing his hands on either side of my head to keep himself from falling on top of me.

He panted, though not as heavy as I was. I smiled gently up at him, as his lips turned up on the corners. We both stayed still in silent, our breathes mingling with each other. Slowly he pulled out, and I felt myself suddenly missing the connection we had together.

"I love you, Meliodas." I murmured to him, and he smiled down at me, resting his forehead against my own.

"I love you too, Elizabeth…" He quietly stated barely loud enough for me to hear, his breath coming out in little puffs on my face. He stared down at me with a soft look that made warmth build in my chest.

My eyes fluttered close as I was hit with a huge wave of exhaustion. Meliodas rolled off to the side, capturing me in his arms, and pulling me close. He reached underneath us and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over both me and him as he let out a sigh.

The room was now quiet, and I couldn't even hear any of the other Sins downstairs anymore. All what I could hear was the beating of his heart with the ear laying against his chest.

"So, ready for round two?" He slurred humorously.

* * *

I quietly walked down the stairs onto the bar floor, coming face to face with all the other Deadly Sins, most of them with awkward grimaces on their face, and one with a wicked smile.

"Um, good morning everyone!" I smiled, bowing slightly before standing up to look at them. "Did everyone have a good rest of their evening?"

Diane and King looked at each other, their looks silently speaking to with one another and then Diane looked at me giving me a soft smile. "Yes, we stayed up for a while and kept each other company."

"Princess sounded like she had a _very_ good evening!" Ban sang, wrapping his arm around the Sin of Sloth, "Didn't she, King?"

King's face flushed a deep red and he began stuttering, Diane sent Ban a dirty look. "Shut up, Ban! Respect the Captain's and Elizabeth's privacy!"

My face fell in horror as I realized what Ban was implying. They heard us? What exactly did they hear? Suddenly memories from last night started playing in my head, all the times I called out Meliodas's name, the shouting, the heated looks he sent me, everything! I felt like I was going to collapse onto the floor at how dizzying the thoughts flew through my head.

"U-Uhh…" I stuttered my face flushing as I felt a hand firmly grasp my rear. I looked over to see Meliodas standing beside me, a big grin on his face. I swallowed looking away shyly.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?! Has the Captain done anything?!" Hawk asked loudly in concern, "Do I need to tie him up?"

The Captain looked at me wickedly before commenting, "Sure, it would be great way to practice foreplay! Right, Elizabeth?"

"Oh, bother…" I muttered with exasperation, cupping my flushed cheeks in embarrassment. Could I ever get a break from his embarrassing comments?

Ban laughed heartedly, standing up and walking over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and dragging me towards him away from Meliodas. "Princess, you got to tell us! How well did the Captain take care of your needs last night? Was he able to please you...?"

"S-Sir B-Ban!" I cried embarrassed, my face blushing as red as a tomato when suddenly he was whipped off me and thrown across the room into the wall with violent force. I winced watching him slide down onto the floor, a surprised expression on his face.

I looked over at Meliodas dusting his hands together, before stating, "Lets all have a friendly reminder! I'm the only one allowed to make the Princess blush. Understand?"

"Yes, Captain…" They all muttered under their breathes.

 **I hope you enjoyed! I haven't really written many M-Rated stories so far in my life, but if you guys enjoyed it please leave a review so I can give it another shot! Constructive Criticism is greatly accepted, it helps me grow as a writer! Thanks for reading! Much Love xxAJ**


End file.
